Prank Call
by Isiah02
Summary: A late-night prank caller makes a certain royal guardsman go crazy. Another fun random story.


**Isiah: What's up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up.**

**Isiah: And welcome to Prank Call. Today I felt like posting a random story idea and get a laugh or two out of it. Hope that's cool with everyone.**

**Tom: I don't mind getting a laugh out. I need it.**

**Isiah: Alright, then let's rock!**

* * *

**Prank Call**

It was around 1 in the morning in the beautiful kingdom of Avalor and Royal Guard Captain Gabriel Nunez was in his house sleeping when his communicator went off waking him up. He groggily got up and answered his call with a, "Hello?"

"Well hello there stupid," someone in the communicator said in a female voice.

Gabe quickly shook off his sleepiness and said, "Who the hell is this?"

The person in the other communicator let out a chuckle and asked, "You do any stupid things today?"

"No."

"Yeah, I doubt that. Go screw yourself," the other person in the communicator said leaving Gabe speechless. He stayed like this for a moment before responding back.

"You listen to me, bud. I will find you, and I will kill you," he said in a dark evil tone. "I will tear you limb from limb and feed you to the jaquins. You got that? Just you wait."

After that last sentence, Gabe turned off his communicator and quickly set it up to his computer next to his bed. "With a little bit of cyber work, I can find your ass on my computer."

Meanwhile outside of the Planet Flores Clothing Store, Mateo was out having a laugh with his new friend Mariposa. He shut off his communicator and said, "That Gabe is such a card."

"More of a card than Naomi," Mariposa agreed with him as Princess Marisa came towards them. "C'mon guys. The clothes store opens at noon tomorrow and we need to stock up."

The laughs Mari and Mateo had quickly died down and they turned their attention to Marisa. "Welp, the prank was fun while it lasted," said Mateo.

"Yeah. We should totally prank call Dona Paloma next," said Mari.

"Plus, you really shouldn't be out prank calling anyone, especially Gabe," said Marisa. "Poor sap's probably angered that you woke him up."

Mariposa let out a laugh and said, "He'll get over it. You worry too much!"

"I would hope so...for your sake," said Marisa as she opened the door to the store. It was completely empty as if it was just robbed. "Wow. This is a whole lot of work."

"Oh my God, we are doomed," Mateo said.

**Meanwhile...**

Gabe came out of his house in something other than his regular royal guard uniform. He was wearing a ninja outfit with the blue representing his royal guard uniform and a blue ninja mask. Making sure he had everything on him, he got on his horse and started heading off to Planet Flores Clothing Store.

When he arrived, Gabe got off his horse and sneaked his way inside the store without no one noticing him. He got a look at who was in the store with him and observed.

"Guys! Help me move this stuff," Marisa said watching as her two friends weren't helping at all.

"Nah. I'm cool. I'll be alright over here," Mateo said staring out one of the windows.

"No, I'm comfy in my little corner," Mariposa said in a whiny like tone.

Marisa let out a sigh and said, "Good for nothing friends." She then looked at one of the corners of the store and managed to see Gabe hiding from her. "What the hell?!"

Gabe realized that he was just seen and took out his rope spear. He then tossed it making the spear go inside Mateo's chest and pulled the wizard towards him shouting, "GET OVER HERE!"

Gabe pulled Mateo towards him and used his sword to create a huge cut mark on his chest before taking the spear out his chest. Marisa saw this and shouted, "Oh my God, Mateo!" Gabe then caught sight of the sirena and shot his spear in her chest. Pull her towards him and giving her the same cut mark he gave Mateo.

When he was through with Marisa, Gabe quickly turned his attention towards Mariposa. Lunging his rope spear inside her chest and pulling her towards him yelling, "COME HERE!"

Just when he was cut her with his sword, Mariposa caught Gabe's hands and quickly realized something familiar about him. "Wait. Gabe? Is that you?"

"I'm not Gabe," Gabe denied before uppercutting Mariposa to the top of the roof. She quickly got up and said, "Yes you are! It's you Gabe!"

"STOP CALLING ME GABE," Gabe shouted grabbing the girl by her throat and lifting her up. "DO YOU THINK I'M GABE NOW?!"

"Gabe, stop! You can't do this! I'm your friend," Mariposa said before slowly reaching for his mask. Taking it off and tossing it to the ground. This made Gabe lose his angered face and look around.

"W- What happened? Where am I," the royal guardsman asked.

"Uh, you're at the rooftop of Planet Flores Clothing Store and you just came here and attacked me, Mateo, and Marisa," said Mariposa.

"I did," Gabe asked accidentally letting go of his grasp of Mari and watched as she fell to the ground. "Whoops."

As he made his way back down to ground level, he ran into Mateo and Marisa, who were still in pain from their cuts. Mateo was the first to see him and asked, "Gabe, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I can ask you the same thing. Trying to prank call me and all," Gabe said back.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. We're still gonna kick your ass when our cut marks heal."

"Not if I beat him up first," Mariposa said getting up from the ground.

Gabe took a step out of the store and said, "Well, look at that, it's almost three in the morning. Night, guys!" He then got back on his horse and robe back the way he came.

* * *

**Isiah: Well, that was quite funny to say the least. Anyhoo, we hope you guys enjoyed this story. We wanna give a shout out to the writer who let us use the OC Mariposa. I honestly don't know what I'll update next. But we'll see.**

**Tom: And with that being said, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We hope you guys got a laugh out of this. As always, love you all. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until the next story.**


End file.
